The Father He Never Knew
by OnceUponAReader
Summary: Luke never knew Anakin Skywalker. He only knew Vader. All he wishes is to know his father. Well Luke careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I KNOW THAT I SHOULD FINISH OLD STORIES BEFORE STARTING NEW ONES BUT OH WELL YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAVE TO FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY! DISCLAIMER SADLY I AM NOT A SUPER GENIUS THAT WORKS FOR EITHER DISNEY NOR LUCAS FILMS LTD.**

Luke wished he could have known his father. It was all over now and yet here he sat feeling more alone than ever. Sighing he stood up and began to walk. To were he didn't know but it beat sitting on a log wallowing in self pity. It wasn't long until he arrived at the Imperial docking bay, the last place he had gotten to talk privately with his father. "Father come with me!" "I can not betray my master my son, you don't know the power of the dark side!". His father's words still seemed to ring about the landing platform on which he stood. It was funny how he said couldn't not wouldn't couldn't. But then, in the end when Luke had been sure he was as dead as the Rebellion outside the window, Vader had saved him simple as that. Why why had he done that. He guessed he would never find out now. Luke was moving faster now determined to leave behind all the painful memories of the day before. Suddenly he tripped pitching head first into darkness.

Ani watched the boy trip he went down pretty hard although he couldn't see why. The boy had been walking nearly running and then just fell. He heard the boy moan and knew the fall had been nastier than it looked. Crouching beside the boy he asked calmly "Kid hey can you hear me?". At first there came no reply and then a only a slow confused nod. "Yes but I can't _see_ you," the youth murmured. How is that even possible Ani thought loss of hearing I could get but this... "Let me get this straight kid you _can_ normally see right?" another nod. "Well!" he sighed "this is just great!". Hoisting the boy onto his feet he said "Come on I can't leave you out on the street this late, especially in your condition,". Ani knew he shouldn't try to sneak the boy into his apartment at the temple, but it was either that or send him to a hospital, and really the kid didn't look like he would appreciate that. "Okay, wait... are are you... Anakin Skywalker?" the boy's question surprised Ani but what was worse than that was the fear in the boy's voice. "Yes, but how did you know that I thought you couldn't see?"it was the only reaction Ani could think of in his shock. "A guy named Ben told me once that we are not to always trust our eyes," came the boy's sorrowful answer. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

Luke couldn't see, he was traveling with a man claiming to be is dead father, and his head was throbbing. It couldn't possibly get worse. Unfortunately the weather had other plans. The sudden rush of rain forced both Jedi to hurry into the temple. At this point Luke was sure the guy supporting him was crazy the temple was destroyed by the Empire! "Nearly there kid, hang on alright, nearly there!" came his fathers voice. Mask or no Luke would known that voice anywhere. After that things happened in a rush that Luke either couldn't notice or wouldn't remember because he suddenly found himself lying on a couch in the older Jedi's apartment. Luke grumbled his thanks but really all he wanted was to rest. Though the only reason he didn't was his lack of sight therefore he closed his eyes and regulated his breathing."I know you're awake young one, you should rest!" Anakin said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "How do I know I can trust you?" Luke snapped back. "Well young one as good as your point may be don't you believe if I would have killed you in the street if I had wanted to bring you harm?" his father asked. On the inside Luke answered that he was starting to sound like Vader but on the outside he only mumbled "Yes"."Then rest," Anakin persisted. "Fine, but maybe you waited cause I can't scream in my sleep." he retorted. Luke dropped his throbbing head back onto the pillow and as sleep overtook him the last sound he hear was his father's soft laughter and "You truly are a strange child!".

Ani watched the boy drift into an uneasy sleep and frowned. Other than the fact that he couldn't see the boy seemed fine. Well, looks can be deceiving he thought. Whoever this kid was though he knew he couldn't handled by himself alone he needed help. Picking his com up off the table he contacted Obi-Wan. "What is it now Anakin I'm sort of busy at the moment?" "Was that a plate breaking Obi-Wan?" "Clones/again/throwing things/ Cody's head/what do you need?" "You better come see just don't get upset!" Ani had to shout over the noise of the com."Ohh/bantha/Ani/done/time/"came Obi-wan's exasperated reply. "I'm/way/don't/anything worse/Ani/". Well little buddy seems like me and you both are in a heap of trouble.

 **AN: HOW WAS THAT HERE IS A STATIC DECODER**

 **/ IS STATIC BURSTS**

 **CLONES FIGHTING AGAIN AND ARE THROWING THINGS THE PLATE HIT CODY'S HEAD WHAT DO YOU NEED?**

 **OOH BANTHA DUNG ANI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?**

 **I'M ON MY WAY DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MAKE YOUR PROBLEM WORSE ANI!**

 **SO THERE IS THAT DROP ME A REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM ALSO I AM STARTING A WRITING A COMPETITION 1ST 2ND 3RD PLACE WINNERS GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO LUKE ANI OR OBI-WAN THEY CHOOSE MUST BE A LUKE CAPTURED BY VADER STORY CAN BE DARK LUKE IF YOU WANT HAVE FUN! ( SEND ME A LINK TO YOUR STORIES THROUGH PM LINKS ALSO ALL ENTRIES MUST BE IN BY FEB.17**


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan didn't know what he was expecting to find at Ani's apartment but this surely wasn't was sitting on the coffee-table staring intently at a small unconscious boy on the sofa."Ani who? Who is that!" it was more of an exclamation than a question."Hm oh umm I honestly don't know Obi-Wan," Ani mumbled in reply. Suddenly the boy stirred and Anakin moved into the floor by his head leaving the coffee-table for Obi-Wan. Sitting Obi-Wan sat and smiled in mild amusement as the boy sat up clearly baffled. "Were am I?" he asked with a small frown of confusion."Okay,kid just tell me what you _do_ remember," Anakin pressed gently. "Ugh I-I-I fell didn't I Endor I was on Endor," was the boy's shaky -Wan could no longer suppress laughter "You are far from Endor young one!" he laughed. This earned him a slightly horrified look from the boy and a death glare from Ani. _'Your scaring him Obi-Wan, stop_ it,". now it was Anakin's turn for a death stare. "Hmm what's the date?" Ani asked the boy. Obi-Wan barley heard the boy mumble a date eighteen years in the future.

Anakin stared at the boy, no Luke, his name was Luke seeing that he wasn't lying that was."Luke,that's why are you lying? he asked sadness filling his voice."I-I-I I'm NOT I don't know what you're talking about!" Luke gasped. "Kid there is no way in the galaxy that you think that's the year!" Anakin growled temper rising. "But-but it is the Empire just,oh bantha dung the base Leia will be wondering were I went she'll think I got snatched up by an officer oh bantha dung!" "Luke tell us were you're from we can help you," Obi-Wan face told him enough he needed to calm his temper. "Okay I-I-I I'm from the future and ummm well this is hard," Luke stammered. "You expect us to believe you really?" he yelled finally losing his temper. "I can prove it!" Luke sighed "I just need a blood sample,". "Why?" he asked suddenly scared of this young boy. "Because, I'm your son," Luke said simply.

Luke hadn't wanted to reveal his detachment from his time but he needed the older men's help if he was going to get home. He noticed Ben look up as Anakin entered the room still staring at the data-pad. "Well I'm going to go ahead and guess that everything Luke here told us is true cause this is coming back positive," Ani sighed, Luke was relieved he could get help he could go back and things would be the way they were. "Luke, tell me again what happened," Obi-Wan prompted, Luke sighed this would be the fifth time between his father and Ben that he told the story of the Republic's fall. "The clones turned on the Jedi, um um D-D Darth Vader well I oh Ben please don't make me say it again please! "Alright Luke alright!" Obi-Wan comforted. "How do I get home without anything changing?" he asked. Anakin looked at him sadly "You don't," was all he said.

 **AN: HOW WAS THAT NEW CHAPTER SOON DROP ME A REVIEW AND OH ANI YOU SEEM SO BAFFLED TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HI GUYS GOSH SO HAPPY TO BE WRITING AGAIN SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR TWO DAYS I'VE BEEN KINDA SICK SO ALSO SO SO VERY SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS BANTHA DUNG LETS HOPE THIS IS BETTER!**

Luke stared at his father blankly as the horror of the situation set in. "Wha...wha...what do you mean?" he stammered. "Luke, think about it,I am supposed to be unaware that you are even alive in the future, correct?" his father said gently. '"Yes," he chocked trying not to sob. "Well Luke think about since you're here now I will know about the future," Anakin stated logically "Things will be changed, no matter how dark I go I don't believe I would harm my son," he finished. Luke sighed he had really goofed up by telling his father and Ben who he was. Now even if he did get home things would be different possibly worse. He had barely escaped the dark side once he didn't know if he could do it again. "Wha do we do I could end up on the dark side," Luke panicked he was beginning to feel like a child again. He stared at his father's face for a moment as he suddenly realized what had to be done. Maybe he couldn't do anything about changing the future at this point but maybe just maybe he could make it better. And at this he smiled as his father spoke the simple words "We stop what the emperor is planning!" he said with a quirky grin that Luke could only recognize as his own. Luke's grin widened yes this would fix everything wouldn't it.

Anakin stared at Luke and realized what his almost grown son was going through he would never again see the time he came from as he knew it. No wonder the boy was about to cry. "Luke we'll get you home but..." he tried comforting the boy but honestly he didn't know what to say. "Honestly I'm fine!" Luke stated. Ani sighed "OK then what now?" he asked."The chancellor," we take care of the chancellor," Obi-Wan replied. Ani watched a disturbing grin spread across his son's face "Good, because I'm not going through the war again now we can stop it!"

 **AN: I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT IT'S EASIER TO WRITE BETTER IN BRIEF SESSIONS ALSO I'M DISTRACTED ALSO NO ENTRIES INTO THE CONTEST I MEAN REALLY DROP ME A REVIEW I LOVE READING WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:HI GUYS I'M BACK SO HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY R &R**

Luke was ready to rush in as he sadly always was. Nothing could ever change it but the only thing that made him feel better about it was the fact that apparently his father had the same problem. "We need to leave now we're only leaving him more time we don't now how close we are to Order 66!"Anakin cried getting frustrated. Luke tried to suppress a smile he was beginning to see what Leia meant when she said he was frustrating. "Anakin we can't just rush in we have to think about this logically! We need to inform the Council," Obi-Wan sighed exasperated."No!" He cried without thinking. His outburst brought his father's concerned stare to him which made him slightly uncomfortable. "Luke?" Obi-Wan asked concern filling his voice. "No, don't tell anyone I'm here if you do we could make it worse!" he gasped."Okay,guess that option is off the table," Obi-Wan grumbled. "I'm sorry," Luke whispered. "No Luke it's just the fact that you've put us in a rather difficult situation, it's not you it's really not!"Obi-Wan apologized. Luke nodded numbly he couldn't handle this he was just realizing that he might not get home at all even if it was a changed sighed "I think we all could use some rest maybe sleep on this," he snorted yes sleep a foreign thought to him now he hadn't slept much since he joined the he wished he hadn't acted so rude because his father turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, I don't sleep to good," he explained. This earned him a nod of acceptance. "You can stay here if you need to which I'm assuming you do," Anakin stated. All Luke could manage was a nod he was lost in thought again. He didn't notice Anakin turn in, he didn't notice Obi-Wan bid him goodnight and leave, because he knew what had to be done he knew the date. The date he left, in exactly four hours it would be his birthday,Empire Day. Once all was silent Luke clipped his Lightsaber to his belt his face hardening into a firm line of determination. He knew why he was here he needed to end this once and for all, and with that cheerful thought he set out. Through the halls that were ever unfamiliar yet in a way weren't, out into the cool air, hailing a cab, through the halls of the senate building, to his destination. No one questioned at all he looked to much like his father and who would challenge The Hero With No Fear. He reached the office and still he didn't hesitate. The door slid open all to slowly for Luke but it couldn't ever have opened fast it was over the long wait the wait for what he had wanted to do since his Aunt and Uncle's deaths. Why did this feel so right? Stepping in the chancellor turned and a look of surprise crossed his face. Probably wondering why security let a teenager into his office, Luke mused. "I believe you have the wrong room boy," he stated tone ever warm and inviting. "No, no I don't!" Luke stated igniting his lightsaber.

 **AN: YAY SO LUKE IS READY TO DO THIS OR SO HE THINKS WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I THOUGHT IT WAS A BETTER CHAPTER LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OKAY I'M BACK AND THERE HAS BEEN A LITTLE PROBLEM FOR SOME PEOPLE ABOUT LUKE CHALLENGING THE CHANCELLOR SO SOON WELL THINK LUKE WAS PROBABLY UPSET AND WORRIED AND WANTED TO GO HOME ALSO THIS MAN REALLY MESSED UP HIS LIFE ALSO I NEEDED SOME ACTION I WAS GETTING BORED AND I KNEW HOW TO MAKE THE STORY LONGER AFTERWARDS SO HERE YOU GUYS GO! R &R AND MORE IMPORTANTLY ENJOY! **

Luke did out of anger, out of hate. He shouldn't have done it and he knew but... But now he stood a lightsaber so close that he could feel the searing heat of it. "You are foolish boy, I don't know how you figured out my little secret but it will die with you!" the old Sith spat. Luke shook his head this whole situation was so familiar. With a yell of anger and fear he force slammed the man in front of into the wall. "No! I don't think so!" he breathed. He hurt everywhere and knew there was more to come but this was the worst duel he had ever been in. _It hurt so much, so much. "Join me son, it is the only way!" No it wasn't he could drop but it was suicide! No this wasn't happening this man wasn't his father. Oh, it hurt so much. No force no, why was he letting go! He was falling flailing and crying out in pain. He grabbed the weather vain for his life. No force ow! Why did it hurt so much. He was stuck Vader knew he was alive he would find him."Please Ben!" he pleaded though he knew it was hopeless. Yoda's words ringing through the force "No, there is another," he was just a card to be dealt. "Leia, hear me!" he gasped. He didn't know why he said it but he did. There was a man he supported him. "Who!" he gasped but words failed him. Then Leia was there and the nightmare was_ over. No not the worst. Slamming sabers, viscous force, Force attacks it never stopped, the pain was past that of the duel with Vader. It was over too quick the lightsaber burning close to his throat. "Now young Jedi, you will die!" the Sith cackled. Oh, oh those words! _"No, I am a Jedi like my father before me!" he yelled in pride. "So be it," was the only reply he got from the heartless old man." Then the pain so white hot and searing. He screamed unable to manage any movement. "Father! Help me," it felt so pitiful leaving his lips. He never expected it, Vader took the least possible path. The emperor was dead it was over all because he had pleaded for his father's aid. His father who had payed the ultimate price to save him!_ "Oh, no I think that's not acceptable!" Anakin said from the door frame. Luke didn't remember what happened he only remembered running at Anakin's heels. It was a while before they stopped in a dark ally were Obi-Wan was already waiting. "What in the entire galaxy were you thinking!" Anakin yelled as soon as he had stopped leaving Luke no time to catch his breath."I...I...I you don't understand what he DID to me! What he made my ENTIRE life! he yelled breath failing again as he used it up."You could have been KILLED had I not been there you would have been!" Anakin yelled getting red in the face the way uncle Owen always had."Just shut up and leave me alone!" Luke said voice breaking. This got Ani's attention "Luke?" he asked tentatively. "I said leave alone!" he shouted. He was tired and in pain he was seventeen he didn't want to be chastised. Anakin sighed and he and Obi-Wan fell asleep some time after. Luke was soon to follow. _"But, why would Imperial troops wanna slaughter Jawas?"he asked in confusion. "Wait, the-these are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and 3po!" he gasped as the realization set in. "But if they tracked the droids here that could lead them back... HOME!" he gasped. "Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" then he noticed their lifeless bodies. Oh force no! Why? No no no... "No!" he whispered and he fell to his knees in the sand and wept. "Luke, you've switched off your targeting computer what's wrong?" the voice of command filling his head. "Nothing I'm fine," he answered. Then he realized the TIE behind him was ready to shoot. Wow, he had been so so very the TIE to the right of Vader's exploded sending him off course. "You're all clear Kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han's voice crackled through the com. So Luke took the shot but as the Death Star exploded Luke felt the hundreds of lives flicker and die, and he knew he would forever feel that guilt. Luke hung upside down in the cave half conscious it hurt so much. The beast growled menacingly as it tore into some sort of raw meat which Luke could only assume was his Tauntan. His lightsaber was just out of his reach. He swung forward trying hard to grasp it but it was no use. Come on, come on he thought violently. There had to be a way out of here. Closing his eyes and concentrating he felt the lightsaber leap into his grip. Cutting himself free and swinging around to meet the approaching beast Luke slashed out slicing a limb from its torso. Then he ran. He ran for as long as he could which wasn't too far. Then he collapsed. Luke was going crazy he swore he could see Ben in front of him but Ben was dead. He was sure this was the most confused and in pain he would ever be. "Luke join me it is the only way!" "Now young Jedi you will die!" "No Luke I am your father!" "Father help me!"_ and with that the spinning dream world came to halt and Luke woke with a cry of terror.

 **AN: OBVIOUSLY I WOULDN'T LET THIS STORY END THAT EASILY WOULD I? SO LIL LUKE IS HAVING A ROUGH TIME SO I WANT TO PUT MORE SKYWALKER TO SKYWALKER TIME IN THERE SO OTHER THAN THAT HOW DID YOU LIKE IT ALSO THE PREVIOUS CONTEST IS REINSTATED SO IT ENDS THE 1ST OF MARCH! DROP ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HIYA ALL I'M BACK! SO THIS HAS BEEN MY MOST SUCCSESFULL STORY AND TO TELL THE TRUTH I FORGOT ABOUT! I'M HONESTLY EMBARRESSED. I WROTE SON OF LIGHT INSTEAD GOOD STORY THOUGH. I ONLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER UP BUT CHECK IT OUT! SO R &R WILL YA LAST CHAPTER DIDN, T GET ANY! ENJOY! (WARNING SKYWALKER FLUFF AHEAD)**

 **DISCLAIMER: NO NO NO I DON'T OWN STAR WARS HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT!**

"Luke?" Anakin asked sitting up. "Luke what's wrong?" he panicked. "N-Nothing!" his son replied. He grimaced it sounded like he was choking on tears. "Don't lie to me." He stated coolly. Though the words had on odd effect on the child. His face twisted into a screwed up position as if he was pondering a very perplexing subject. He really didn't get this kid. Scooting closer to his son he asked a question that really bugged him. "Luke do you have…nightmares?" it was stupid but he as a grown man still woke up at night in a cold sweat. Luke blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up!" he answered. "Actually you didn't." "Oh". An awkward silence ensued. "Luke, you know you can talk to me right…" Ani tried. "It-It's hard before I thought my father was dead. Then there was only Vader and well I told you how that went!" the boy cried slumping his head into his hands. Anakin gritted his teeth. He would never hurt his son. Though it appeared as Vader he had had different priorities. "Well sometimes it sorta helps to talk to someone about it," he explained. Luke looked up at him and grinned dissolving into giggles. "What! What's so funny?" he asked. "And you would know because?" "You're not the only one with nightmare problems you know!" he snapped back trying to remain serious. "Really!" Luke sounded surprised. "Yes really!" he answered laughing. "Though mine are mostly visions, you know like the future." He explained. Luke stared slowly blinking. He nodded he wasn't going to say he knew what Anakin meant. His visions ran on the dark side of things. (No pun intended!)"So…what was it?" he prompted. "Memories…bad ones, "his son sighed. Anakin nodded he understood that. At a young age Luke had been through a lot. Admittedly at his own hand. Luke yawned and Anakin grinned. He had a plan. Draping an arm around Luke's shoulder. Sending small calming vibes he begun to put the boy back to sleep. Luke slumped against him and he stiffened. He was actually sorta nervous. Upping the amount of sleep persuasions he sent out he nearly laughed. Luke was beginning to talk nonsense. At first he ignored it giving the boy his dignity. But then a simple question caught him off guard. "Tell me 'bout my mom. "He asked. Again he stiffened. Why would his son not know about his mom? Then he remembered Luke didn't know him or his mother. In his time she was dead…Not able to stand the thought he answered "Maybe tomorrow Luke, you look tired." Luke nodded and yawned again. "Okay…Dad."

 **AN: I WARNED YOU… HOW WAS THAT? ANYWAY I WANT A COVER FOR THIS THOUGH I'M NOT SURE I COULD MAKE ONE. SO ANYONE WHO MIGHT BE INTERESTED PM ME ABOUT IT AND I MIGHT USE YOURS SO… ANYWHO 'TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS!**


End file.
